Did the Rabbit Die?
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley goes to Samawah for a pregnancy test.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Thank you, stillvintage55. A continuation of her story "SNAFU".**

 **Did the Rabbit Die?**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley paced nervously around the apartment. She had done her morning deliveries, after she threw up her breakfast, with every other person asking if she was feeling all right. Even Captain Boggs mentioned that she didn't look like she felt well.**

 **In fact, Charley wasn't feeling well. She was nearly four weeks overdue at this point, had developed a dull ache in her lower back, cramps, and she had "morning sickness" constantly. She couldn't remember the last time anything stayed down. She had wanted to wait to see the doctor until after Tully was back from the Rat Patrol's latest assignment, but the mission had been extended and Charley couldn't be sure when he'd be back. She knew she shouldn't wait much longer.**

 **The next morning, after another bout of nausea and vomiting, Charley decided to go to Samawah to see Dr. Collins. She really didn't need it to get around base that she might be pregnant. At least in Samawah she would have Sister Kathryn to lean on and the doctor wouldn't be obligated to report the test results to Captain Boggs. So, after she finished her morning deliveries, she packed a few things, left a note for Tully and headed for the motor pool.**

 **Sergeant Peters was hesitant to give Charley a jeep. "Are you sure you want to go alone? I can find you a driver."**

 **Charley smiled. "No thanks. The orphanage is only a couple of hours away. I'll be fine."**

 **When Charley pulled up in front of the orphanage, children ran to greet her calling, "Mrs. Tully! Mrs. Tully!"**

 **She did her best to smile and hug them all before she asked one to go get Sister Kathryn.**

 **Kathryn was surprised to see Charley sitting alone in the jeep when she stepped out of the house. She hurried to the younger woman and asked, "What's wrong, Charley? Tully would've never allowed you to drive here alone."**

" **Sister Kathryn … I think I might be pregnant."**

 **Kathryn grinned and started, "Well, isn't this exciting!" Then she realized what this pregnancy would mean. She quickly went around to the driver's side of the jeep and hugged Charley. "Everything will be all right, my dear."**

 **Charley hugged the sister. "It's not that Tully and I don't want a baby. It's just not the best time. The army will make me go home … and I don't want to live anywhere without Tully."**

" **Where is Tully? Does he know?"**

" **He's out on a mission with the guys. I don't know how long he's going to be gone. But he does know."**

 **Kathryn looked her in the eye. "You said you** _ **might**_ **be pregnant. Have you been tested?"**

 **Charley sighed. "That's why I'm here. I didn't want one of the base doctors to do it, because then it would get around before the test results even got back. I was hoping you'd go with me to see Dr. Collins."**

" **Slide over, Charley. I'm driving."**

 **While Kathryn hovered nearby, Charley explained to Dr. Collins about the broken condom and the symptoms she was experiencing. A nurse by the name of Charlotte went about taking her blood pressure, pulse, and temperature.**

 **The doctor smiled. "Well, you are showing signs of early pregnancy." He handed her a hospital gown and a small cup. "Get changed. As soon as I get a urine sample, we'll get things started."**

 **Charley took the things. "You're going to keep me here?"**

 **Doctor Collins replied, "You're dehydrated because you can't keep anything down. I'm going to start you on IV fluids and give you something for the nausea so you can eat. Okay?"**

 **Charley nodded and followed the nurse.**

 **When she came out and sat on the cot Charlotte took her to, Kathryn said, "Do you want me to stay?"**

 **Charley smiled a bit and took her hand. "No, sister. I'll be all right. Hopefully, I'll just get a little sleep. Haven't gotten too much lately. Maybe you can come by a little later to keep me company?"**

 **Kathryn smiled and patted Charley's hand. "You know I will."**

 **Charlotte said quietly, "Go ahead and lay down, Charley. As soon as I get this IV started, I'll get the medicine for the nausea and something to help you sleep."**

 **########################**

 **The jeeps rolled into Ras Tanura midafternoon the day after Charley had gone to Samawah. Tully stuck around with Hitch long enough to get the jeeps in for service, then headed home. He was looking forward to seeing his wife and getting a shower. He also knew it was time Charley got tested to see if she was pregnant or not, if she hadn't already done so.**

 **Tully unlocked the door and went inside the darkened apartment. He crossed the room and opened the shutters knowing that the only time the shutters were closed during the day was when he and Charley were both away on assignments. If she was out on a mission, the pregnancy test could be delayed longer. Then he spied the note on the table. He snatched it up and read, "Dearest Husband – I wanted to wait until you got back, but when I was told that your mission had been extended I knew waiting was no longer an option. I've decided to go to Samawah to see Dr. Collins at the Red Cross hospital for the sake of privacy. At least Sister Kathryn will be there to hold my hand. I'm leaving here on Monday, the 16** **th** **of the month. I love you, Charley."**

 **Tully didn't know what to do first—Panic or take a quick shower. He chose to panic. He stuffed clean clothes in a bag and headed out the door, barely stopping long enough to lock it. He ran to the barracks, hoping one of the guys would be there.**

 **Tully banged on the door to the quarters that Troy and Moffitt shared. Getting no answer, he went next door and banged on Hitch's door. When his fellow private opened it, Tully quickly said, "Where's Troy and Moffitt?"**

 **Hitch said, "Probably still giving their report to the captain. Why?"**

" **I … I gotta leave. I should be back in a couple days."**

" **Wait! What's going on, Tully?"**

 **Tully looked up and down the corridor to make sure they were alone. "Charley went to Samawah to get tested. I need to get to her."**

 **Hitch grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He closed the door as he said, "You can't go alone. Let me grab a few things and I'll go with you. We'll leave a note for Troy and Moffitt."**

 **When the two sergeants got to their quarters they found a note had been pushed under the door, which read, "Went to Samawah with Tully. Charley went there to get tested. Be back ASAP. Hitch."**

 **Troy sighed. "Well, at least they're together. I guess we should head out after them."**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "Why don't we wait until morning? Charley will have enough people hovering around with the three of them there."**

 **Troy dropped the note on the table and looked at the other sergeant. "What do mean 'three of them'?"**

 **Moffitt grinned. "I'm sure Charley wouldn't want to go through this alone. I have no doubt that Sister Kathryn is with her."**

 **########################**

 **It was nearly sundown when Tully stopped the jeep in front of the orphanage. When he and Hitch went inside, they found everyone sitting down to dinner at various tables.**

 **Sister Kathryn stopped any movement from the children to go greet their friends. "You can visit later. Right now, say the blessing and eat the food the good Lord has provided." She stood up and went to the two young men. "Charley drove herself here and is at the hospital. I'll let her explain things to you." Kathryn took Hitch by the arm. "Have you eaten yet, Mark? There's plenty for everyone."**

 **Tully left quickly and drove to the hospital. He walked in and saw Charley, the only patient in the small ward, laying on a cot with an IV in her arm. Tully hurried to her side and knelt down next to her. He whispered, "Charley. Sweetheart, you awake?"**

 **She opened her eyes with a sigh and smiled at him. "You finally got back."**

 **Tully nodded and gave her a kiss. "Just today. I found your note and came right away."**

" **I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, but…"**

" **Shh, it's all right. I understand. Umm … do you know yet?"**

 **Charley looked at him a little sadly. "I'm not pregnant."**

 **Tully brushed her face with his hand. "I guess it's for the best … for now." She nodded with a quiet sigh and he asked worriedly, "Then what's going on? What's with the IV? What's wrong with you?"**

 **Dr. Collins walked into the ward. "Private Pettigrew. Good to see that you've fully recovered."**

 **Tully stood and they shook hands before he said, "Thanks, doc. I was just asking Charley what's going on … since she's not pregnant."**

" **I believe she has one or more ovarian cysts." At the look on Tully's face, Dr. Collins quickly continued, "Don't worry. She's not in any danger. She became dehydrated because she couldn't keep anything in her stomach, thus the IV."**

 **Tully sat on the chair beside Charley and took her hand. "So, what are you going to do about the cysts?"**

" **I'm going to do surgery tomorrow morning and remove them."**

" **Is that the only way?"**

 **Dr. Collins nodded. "I'm afraid so." He smiled. "And I've also discussed with your wife about using a diaphragm."**

 **Tully looked from the doctor to Charley and back again. "A what?"**

" **It's called a diaphragm and it's a form of birth control."**

 **Charley squeezed his hand gently and smiled. "We won't have to worry anymore if a condom breaks or if we don't have one handy."**

 **The doctor said, "You both can discuss this further with one of the doctors at Ras Tanura after Charley's feeling better. For now I want her to get a good night's sleep ahead of the surgery."**

 **Tully looked at her. "I'll just stay here."**

 **Dr. Collins said pointedly, "Stay and visit for an hour. I want you rested as well, and that doesn't mean sleeping in that chair. Go stay with Sister Kathryn. Get a good meal. Be here before seven in the morning if want to see Charley before she goes in for the surgery."**

 **Tully didn't like it, but chose not to argue. "All right. I'll be here by six."**

 **########################**

 **When Troy and Moffitt arrived at the hospital midmorning the next day, they found Sister Kathryn, Tully, and Hitch waiting for news. Troy said, "What happened? Sister Elizabeth told us that Charley's having surgery."**

 **Tully nodded. "The doc says she's got ovarian cysts. The only way to get rid of them is by doing surgery."**

 **Moffitt asked with a gentle tone. "So Charley isn't pregnant?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "No, but this cyst problem was causing symptoms like early pregnancy."**

" **How are you feeling now that you know she isn't pregnant?"**

 **Tully sighed. "In a way I'm a little sad, but I'm also relieved. I know we'll have kids eventually, but I want us to be together and safe when we do. Right now all I want is for Charley to be healthy." He looked at Moffitt and said, "Remind me to have a talk with Sergeant Peters when we get back about letting Charley take out a jeep alone."**

 **Troy frowned. "She drove out here by herself?"**

 **As Tully nodded, Moffitt smiled and said, "Why don't you let me handle that. I'm sure I can get him to understand without giving him a black eye."**

 **Charley was wheeled out of recovery and moved to her cot hours after going in for the operation. She was still groggy as Tully sat down and took her hand. He kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes. He smiled and said, "Hi." Charley smiled slightly. "How're you feeling, sweetheart?"**

 **Charley's eyes slid closed as she whispered, "Heavy."**

 **Tully looked at the nurse quizzically and she said, "It's the anesthesia. She just needs to sleep."**

 **########################**

 **Three days later, Dr. Collins was satisfied enough with Charley's progress to let her go by ambulance to the base hospital at Ras Tanura to finish her recovery. "I called and arranged for an ambulance to come for you tomorrow."**

 **Charley smiled. "No offence, but I'm glad to be going back."**

" **None taken. I'm just glad we got the problem taken care of."**

 **Dr. Collins left and Tully walked in a few minutes later. After he kissed her, he sat down and took her hand. He smiled. "You're finally getting a little more color back in your cheeks."**

 **Charley said, "The doctor is letting me go back to Ras Tanura tomorrow. I'll finish recovering at the base hospital." She sighed. "I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when Vicky gets her hands on me."**

 **Tully grinned. "Not to mention the explaining I'll no doubt be doing to Captain Boggs about this." He kissed the back of her hand, then said, "Speaking of explaining things … care to explain to me why you would take out a jeep alone?"**

 **Charley looked at her husband earnestly. "Well, you see … it's like this…"**


End file.
